


魔法是真的，真心话也是

by mociamo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: 净汉和知秀，大家都这么叫。
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 3





	魔法是真的，真心话也是

尹净汉要和洪知秀打赌，看谁能坚持更久不交作业，被老师找去谈话也不屈服。

洪知秀听他说完才从作业里抬起头来，眼睛很大，平静地问他：“可是我为什么要跟你打赌？”

尹净汉说：“因为你想体验不做好学生的感觉。”

洪知秀继续写作业：“不，我就想做好学生。”

尹净汉用手里的纸团砸他：“无聊，知秀好无聊啊——”

有人在门外喊尹净汉去踢球，尹净汉从洪知秀桌子上挪开，往外大喊好啦知道了。等他扭过头来发现洪知秀在抬头看他，好像有什么话要说但没有说。

“干嘛，难道今天想跟我一起放学回家吗？”

“没有，”洪知秀又低下头，“今天也要去帮忙。”

尹净汉捏捏他的耳朵就背着书包走了。

第二天早上尹净汉踩点到的学校，进来课室的时候正好撞见组长站在洪知秀旁边，坐到自己位置上之后听见他们对话。

“所以知秀……真的不交作业吗？”

“老师问到的话说是我自己的问题就好啦，不用担心。”

正在翻书包的尹净汉猛地抬头。

“抱歉啦。”洪知秀不知道是不是笑了一下。

尹净汉马上顺手把做好准备交的作业又塞回书包里。

本来昨天听洪知秀那样讲话他有点生气了，回家之后本学期第一次认真把作业做完——结果洪知秀竟然已经打算不交作业！尹净汉顿时有种被优等生耍的感觉，他撕下来一张草稿纸，唰唰写了几笔之后捏成纸团扔给洪知秀。

纸团飞过去，在好学生肩膀上轻轻地撞了一下掉在地上。尹净汉紧盯着，结果洪知秀这个人……根本不回头就直接低头找纸团。

尹净汉叹了口气。他写下的是：好开心～我们熟悉的知秀又回来了哦。

老师进来开始讲课了。什么立体几何，坐标系，黑板上出现好多条辅助线。尹净汉抄着笔记，很想发呆。他撑着脑袋看坐在自己斜前方的洪知秀，想他到底看了纸条没有——放在以前他根本都不会想这个问题。

知秀，净汉熟悉的知秀——是兴奋的时候叫声很大的乖孩子。

是拥有腼腆笑容丰富表情，全世界独一无二、净汉恶作剧的最佳搭档。净汉和知秀，大家都这么叫，他从小听到大。净汉和知秀——是夏天一起穿棉袄上补习班但是在衣服里塞满冰块结果都感冒的关系。净汉和知秀——秋天会在落叶堆里比赛游泳，到了冬天则会比赛吃红薯看谁吃得更慢，结果因为在饭桌上一动不动被大人担心是不是生病了。

本来一直到高中都是“净汉和知秀”，但是上高中之后尽管还是同班，却因为洪知秀下课之后要去妈妈公司实习帮忙，很久都没有一起回家。周末也为了做功课很少出门玩，只是偶尔会坐在公园游乐场里一起吃紫菜包饭，相处的时间太少了，说的话也不多。

当然知秀还是班上成绩很好的乖孩子，净汉也还是班上调皮的聪明孩子，但是“净汉和知秀”——好久没有被提起了。

尹净汉有点介意，趁老师在讲难题埋头在草稿纸上涂涂画画，赌气一样写上净汉和知秀，净汉和知秀……只是这次揉成团之后没有再扔出去。

他觉得不公平，为什么好像只有自己一个人偷偷介意呢。他觉得洪知秀也应该介意，洪知秀如果介意的话应该也要表现出来——毕竟两个月前快开学的时候在公园突然凑上来想接吻结果亲在嘴角的人是洪知秀啊！

而两个月后的洪知秀此时坐在教室里背挺得很直、坐得很端正，接到尹净汉的纸团之后就把它塞进自己笔袋里，继续埋头写笔记。

一下课尹净汉就跳去前排找洪知秀，问他怎么真的没有交作业。洪知秀耸了耸肩，轻飘飘地说：“哦，就是昨天不太想写作业而已。”

“骗人，”尹净汉突然笑起来，“给我看你作业本。”

洪知秀说：“没带。”

尹净汉眯起眼打量他，洪知秀睁着大眼睛也看着他。

对视五秒之后尹净汉说：“好吧！那今天是我们打赌的第一天。”

洪知秀拿纸团扔他：“我没有跟你打赌尹净汉xi。”

尹净汉接住纸团带着它回座位上课，摊开之后看到自己的字迹后面又多了一行：洪知秀好帅啊。

“傻子。”尹净汉把纸团揉揉塞进笔袋里，和他的“净汉和知秀”草稿纸团混在一起被压在橡皮擦底下。

从那天开始尹净汉每天都提早两分钟到教室为了观察洪知秀是不是真的不交作业，结果一个星期快过去了，洪知秀确实一次作业都没有交过。而且尹净汉下课就过去缠着他，他没办法去老师办公室，所以也不会偷偷溜去交作业。

那这次是真的战争了。

妈妈问过，净汉和知秀很亲近吧，可是怎么总是在奇怪的小事上较劲呢，别人看了还要以为你们关系不好呢。尹净汉边吃饭边说，妈妈，这样才好玩嘛，而且别人觉得我们关系不好，没关系呀，我不介意，知秀也不介意。

知秀也觉得好玩嘛？妈妈问。

嗯哦，当然啦，尹净汉说。

年轻人都是这样的吧，爸爸说。

明明是他们两个奇怪啦！不关年轻人的事，妹妹说。

总之事情就是这样。两人开始较劲，一整个星期尹净汉都没有交作业，也没有看见洪知秀交作业。

尹净汉刚开始很开心，以为事情回到正轨。只要他和洪知秀一直在较劲，那就是在意对方吧，这就是他们的秘密语言。魔法师也需要魔咒，这就是只有他和洪知秀懂的“我们亲近起来吧”的咒语。

“净汉和知秀两个人这周一次作业都没有交。”班上同学都知道了，跑来问他们，尹净汉微笑着说：“是在和知秀打赌啦。”洪知秀也点点头说：“是在和净汉打赌哦，但是不要模仿捣乱。”

又这样在一起被提起了。可是尹净汉还是在上课的时候撑着脑袋，想为什么仍然心里觉得空空的呢？

倒也不是真的不明白，他问自己的那个问题其实是：为什么明白了却还要假装不懂自己仍然很寂寞的原因呢？

“知秀，我还是很寂寞呀！”尹净汉又在写小纸条，这次也是揉成一团，塞进了笔袋里没有扔出去。“洪知秀，笨蛋吧，为什么不敢跟我说话。”墨水还没干就被纸张摩擦掉了，变成一团乱糟糟的符号。尹净汉展开纸张，揉起来，又展开。这是咒语吗，他想，是笨蛋咒语吧。

周五放学尹净汉又是一个人走回家，洪知秀下课铃一响就不见了。本来上完一周的课就很累，他一开门发现妈妈露出着急的样子：“老师打电话来找我了，净汉最近没有交作业吗？可是我看到净汉每天都在很努力地学习呀……是不是老师记错了？”

尹净汉放下书包不在意地说：“哦，是在和洪知秀打赌来着，他也没有交。”

妈妈一下放松了很多，但还是叹了口气：“你们这些孩子到底知不知道自己在干什么呀……妈妈是搞不明白你们了。”

本来不是什么大事情，妈妈也不会怪自己。但是听到妈妈这么说，尹净汉回到房间躺到床上之后忽然很泄气。

一瞬间里……不想坚持了。就是这样一种感觉。不管是什么，都不想坚持了，所有和洪知秀一起玩的记忆也好，那天下午公园里短暂的吻也好，如果需要自己这么辛苦的话，都不想要了。尹净汉不和洪知秀一起也是尹净汉，洪知秀不和尹净汉一起也是洪知秀。

打赌如果不是起效的咒语，他也就完全不想要任何魔法了。

尹净汉周末很认真地花时间写了作业，每次想分心的时候看见笔袋里的小纸团都又赌气继续学。周一也很早到了学校，比洪知秀还早。他把作业交完之后就趴在桌子上开始睡觉。

趴着趴着好像真的睡着了。他听见洪知秀叫他，净汉啊净汉啊，一开始还以为自己在做梦。清醒了一点之后发现洪知秀真的在小声地喊他。尹净汉不想理他，故意继续装睡。洪知秀叫了几声之后没再继续，尹净汉感觉他轻轻地摸了摸自己的头发就走了。

为什么又要这样呢知秀，尹净汉想，知不知道这样会让人突然很委屈。

他一整个早上都没有去找洪知秀，导致洪知秀下午上课的时候回头看了他好几次。放学的时候尹净汉收拾完书包拎起就准备直接回家，也不去踢球了。

结果刚走出校门口的时候发现洪知秀站在树底下。

“哦知秀啊，在等谁呢？”尹净汉目不斜视地走过他。

“在等你啊。”洪知秀很自然地跟上他，和他并肩走着。

尹净汉说：“今天不用去阿姨公司吗？”

洪知秀说：“嗯今天不用。”

他们两个沉默地走着，旁边车流的声音显得格外大声。

“你是伤心了吗？”洪知秀突然问。

尹净汉没有回答，而是问：“你真的这段时间都没有交作业吗？”

洪知秀说：“是啊，一次都没有交过哦。”

“老师没有来问你吗？”

“我提前跟老师说了，我在做一个很重要的竞赛，”洪知秀说着，对尹净汉示意是指他们之间的打赌，“最近一段时间都没办法交作业，但是考试会努力的。”

尹净汉笑了一下：“哦这就是优等生的做法啊！”

之后两个人又没有话说，洪知秀突然又开口：“不要伤心呀净汉啊。”

尹净汉停下脚步。

“知秀啊，你知道我为什么要跟你打赌吗？”他转过头去问。

洪知秀也停下脚步，尴尬地又摆动了几下手臂。

犹豫了几秒之后他说：“知道。”

尹净汉说：“为什么？”

洪知秀一下子笑起来，眼睛里流露出那种样子：“我不想说，尹净汉你又会陷害我。”

他总是流露出这种样子，尹净汉喜欢他更开心更不受束缚的样子，打赌时候的样子，有点傻的样子。

“那你是害怕了吗？”尹净汉说。

洪知秀撇开头去看旁边的车子，看了几眼又转过头来。

“是啊。”他很坦然地说。

洪知秀看着尹净汉，过了好久。尹净汉不知道他是不是在下什么无谓的决心，但他在等洪知秀。

他最后决定向尹净汉伸出手来，好像想去牵他的手。这个静悄悄的瞬间里尹净汉看着他伸出的手臂，手掌微微张开，不知道为什么有一种在颤抖的错觉。但到底是他在颤抖还是洪知秀在颤抖。

来不及判断、也绝不想判断了，尹净汉飞快地抓住他的手：“我也害怕。”

洪知秀不知道是不相信他还是太过相信他了，这时候还在问：“真的吗？”

“是啊。”尹净汉露出恶作剧得逞时候的笑容，但也是他开心时候的样子，“因为我也喜欢你啊……你怎么能不知道呢，知秀当时不逃跑就好了，我就有机会当时就说出来，现在也不会害怕了。”

洪知秀终于也露出放松的笑容。

“好了，那现在知秀可以开心地笑了吗？”尹净汉牵住洪知秀的手晃了晃，又凑过去看着他的眼睛说，“什么都不要想了，永远都不要想了……只是笑起来吧，给我看吧，我们最快乐的知秀。”


End file.
